


[Art] We are Tyger

by knight_tracer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Art work inspired by listening to akikotree's podfic of 'A Spell Over the West'.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Art] We are Tyger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree). Log in to view. 



This was made for Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge 'SYNESTHESIA: Create visual art of what someone's podfic performance looks like'. I kind of went more with what I felt akikotree's performance felt like. The concept came from the William Blake poem and the first stanza in particular: 'Tyger Tyger, burning bright,/In the forests of the night;/What immortal hand or eye,/Could frame thy fearful symmetry' that the characters in the podfic use as inspiration for designing their band logo. My art is supposed to be a fusion of a hypothetical band logo and the intensity of the characters' relationship in the podfic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oil pastels on paper.


End file.
